


Cock Slut

by Metal_fist_of_Hydra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_fist_of_Hydra/pseuds/Metal_fist_of_Hydra
Summary: Alexander Pierce takes a liking in STRIKE Commander Brock Rumlow and makes him an offer.





	Cock Slut

"Well, Commander, I am going to make you an offer", Pierce said and went round the table to face Brock. He wasn't the tall type of man, but still towered a bit above Rumlow who was on the short side of STRIKE.

Brock frowned. 

Pierce stood infront of him and ran his hands across Brock's chest.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, Commander."

The very next thing Brock was aware of, his shirt being ripped in half and his chest bared. He staggered a bit back and stood bewildered across Pierce.

"Sir?!"

"I have noticed you a long time ago, Commander", Pierce took a step towards him and smiled gently. "I like your body, your attitude. Long story short, Agent Rumlow; I want to fuck you. Here and now. Long and hard."

Brock was taken aback, he didn't know what to say. He was prepared for anything but that.

Guys going after him was nothing new. There were a few idiots who even tried to take by force what he wouldn't give willingly. Those blokes soon regretted their decisions after trying to relocate their jaws or having their balls half-ripped off. Some tried to take revenge and oh well. Brock Rumlow wasn't a damsel in distress. And he always could count on his Team. This was not the only secret they've shared. 

"Sounds nice, Sir", he said slowly. "I'm not really sure, what to say, except that I am honestly surprised."

"Yes, this doesn't make me wonder." Pierce went across the room and opened a door. "Look in here."

Brock went curiously.

"This is my resting room. There is this comfortable bed, a tiny bathroom with shower and so on. We could spend many lovely hours in there, Commander."

"Nice, Sir", Brock said sarcastically. "If there's even fresh coffee after, consider me bought. But where's the offer in that?"

"Ah yes. The offer." Pierce went and sat behind his desk. "Look, I am soon going to have to leave to Europe. And I could use a smart and intelligent, talented fighter by my side. A bodyguard with special capabilities. SHIELD has offered me several guys but I need someone... experienced and trusted. Also, I'd prefer someone not too young."

"Sir?!", Brock spluttered indignantly and red-faced as he tried to suppress his anger. Ok, he was 50, but to call him upon that!...

Pierce laughed lightly. "Calm down, Commander. Your age is one of the many factors why I have chosen you. But back to my offer... I know you want more than STRIKE. You want to broaden your horizons, and by my side, you can do it."

He looked at Brock expectantly.

Brock contemplated a bit. This did not sound so bad. Not bad at all. And to go to bed with Pierce? He ran his eyes over Pierce's form and licked his lips a little. 

Pierce didn't look bad. Actually, he was in great shape. Brock hasn't seen him naked before, but he knew the boss has worked out and took great care in maintaining his physique. He was also well-groomed, well-dressed, so all in all, a nice package. Actually, yeah. If Pierce also could deliver at... other areas as well..., this might not be a bad business for any of them.

"Too lost in thoughts, Commander?", Pierce asked, amused. 

"No, Sir", replied Brock. And his cocky self returned suddenly and he grinned, slowly, wolfishly. Two could play this game. "Let's say that I accept your _generous_ offer. It would be my honor to suck your cock, Sir, but... I cannot agree as long as I don't know what exactly you expect from me, you understand?"

Pierce laughed wholeheartedly.

"I see, Commander. So let me show you. Come here to my desk and sit on it. Yeah, just like that, right infront of me."

Brock went, puzzled. He hopped on the desk and frowned. What now?

Pierce took hold of a letter-opening knife. He reached out, pushed Brock's knees apart and cut open his tactical pants, then his underwear, all in the blink of an eye.

Brock gasped in surprise.

He felt Pierce taking hold of his genitals.

"Did you mention blowjob, Commander?"

And the very next moment, Pierce's had was buried in Brock's lap, his warm mouth engulfing and sucking Brock's cock. 

Brock yelped in surprise and his hands found their way in Pierce's hair. That warm mouth was licking his hardening cock's tip, searching for the slit and playing with it. 

"Shit", Brock gasped. Pierce was extremely talented. He shuddered in his whole body from pleasure, but it was nothing compared to it when Pierce briefly released his cock from his mouth, reached up to his chest and begin to caress his nipples.

"Awwww", Brock was red in his face and chest. Damn, but Pierce really knew how to push his buttons! He leaned back and gasped heavily.

"You move way too much, Commander", Pierce frowned. 

He stood up and went behind Brock. The next thing Brock felt, was his wrists being pulled together behind his back. He turned a bit; Pierce took his own belt to tie him up.

"Now, where were we?"

Pierce stood infront of Brock, held him tightly and begin to lick and suck his left nipple. His left hand went to Brock's neglected cock and began to caress it firmly.

This was it, Brock was not able to hold back anymore. This display of power on him, tied up, in the hold of Alexander Pierce, half-naked, cock and nipples pampered in the ways he most liked; this was all too much. He didn't even have time to warn his boss. He came violently, his balls giving everythin, his cock throbbing and he threw his head back and screamed as Pierce kept on stroking his cock, milking him through his orgasm.

When he came to, his hands were released from their bind. He was flushed, sweaty, and his jizz was all over his stomach and on his boss' hand. 

"Now, that was impressive", Pierce said. "So Commander, what is your reply to my offer?"

He nodded his head shakily.

"Good. In this case, I am giving you five minutes to recover, then it's your turn. Look at me."

Brock looked down. Pierce has opened his pants in order to free his erection and Brock saw that his boss had a big, nicely curving, cut cock, with pre-cum beading on it. He licked his lips and decided he liked it already.

"Mission accepted, boss."

"You're welcome, Agent Rumlow."


End file.
